A Night Out
by TaylorNicole27
Summary: Octavia is fired, and needs to let off some steam. She appears at Vinyl's club, and likes what she sees. Human AU, M for a reason!


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story. Rights go to respective owners.

* * *

"Ms. Violone, I regret to inform you that Mrs. Slaight has decided to let you go." said Sweetie Drops, flipping her blue and pink hair, and snorted as she strutted away, violin in hand. I felt my heart plummet, and my hand slipped from the neck of the cello I was playing. A sudden crash brought me back down to Earth.

I stared at the cello, shattered on the floor in front of me. Eyes turned to me, heads swiveled, and I felt my face turn vermilion. I scrambled forward, kneeling to pick up the tiny pieces. A chorus of laughter erupted throughout the room. A pair of shined leather flats appeared in front of the wreckage, tapping impatiently. My eyes looked up from the curvy legs, to the tiny waist and enormous bust, to the perfect face of Mrs. Slaight.

"What have you to say about this, Ms. Violone?" Mrs. Slaight asked, turning her head, her wavy blonde locks swaying.

"I, ... I, uh...Um. I accide-dently, uh..." My face couldn't have turned a deeper shade of red. Mrs. Slaight bent down, and leaned towards me. Her minty breath caressed my face. "Oh, my dearest Octavia," she purred, drawling her finger under my chin, "This is the exact reason why I chose to fire you. You've always been a klutz you can't properly talk around civilized people, god forbid with that annoying British accent of yours, and, quite frankly, your performance has been dragging down the Orchestra. Honestly, did you ever think you had a chance here?"

She stood, and turned around, chuckling. A slow chorus of laughter spread like a California wildfire, eventually filling the room with a wheezing, giggling echo. I stood, threw the pieces of cello in my hand at Mrs. Slaight, while charging out the door.

* * *

I collapsed on my sofa, kicking my flats off. Tears streamed down my face, and wet the pillow I was laying on. I rolled over, and stared at the ceiling. I needed alcohol. I needed alcohol now.

I stood, and wobbled over to my refrigerator. I peered inside, and salad ingredients, energy drinks, and leftover egg and chicken salad stared back at me. No alcohol in my house. Fucking fantastic.

I stormed to my room, and slammed open my closet. I stripped of my gray vest and pencil skirt, and discarded them into the closet floor. I picked a pair of slacks, and pulled them up. I then proceeded to pick out my white heels. I slipped them on, and looked into the mirror.

I almost forgot my pink bow tie. I ripped it off, and threw it into the floor. I wiped the tears off my cheeks, and reapplied my foundation. I left out of my room, switched my T.V. off, and locked my apartment up.

* * *

I was walking down the street, when I felt the bass from music under my feet. I followed the thumps, until they got louder and louder. A small building, between an old curry restaurant and a thrift shop, with a florescent sign that read 'Club'. I opened the wooden double doors, and was engulfed in neon strobe lights. The 'club' was about the size of my apartment, with many patrons. I squeezed my way through the crowd, towards the bar.

I sat down on one of the many empty stools, and waited for the bartender to come over. I saw a girl with rainbow hair strut over to me. " What can I get ya?" She said, her voice having just the right amount of raspy-ness.

"I'd really like a Red Labet Scotch Whiskey on the rocks." I said, waving my hand in a weird gesture. She was bending down to get something, and was saying something. " 'scuse me, I can't hear you."

"Sorry, babes. I was saying, hard day at work?" She said, while pouring my desires into a glass.

"Yeah, I got fired." I sighed, banging my head on the counter.

"Yikes!" She said, sliding the drink to me. "Hope this washes your worries away." She winked at me, and went to tend another customer. I downed my drink in less than a minute, then stood. I slid a five across the counter.

"Welcome, everybody! The one, the only, Vinyl Scratch is back!" A voice boomed across the club. A jubilant cheer echoed across the club. I pushed through the crowd, towards the DJ's booth. The lights went out; a spotlight came on, and showered the DJ with a pool of light. I gasped.

There are a few moments in your life when everything around you stops. This is one of those moments. The crowd around me stopped pulsing. The music came to an abrupt stop. A beautiful woman stood before me. Her hair was a cobalt blue with brilliant cyan streaks. Black-rimmed glasses, tinted purple, framed her face. She wore a white sports bra, and tight black skinnies. Her waist was tiny, but her bust was abnormally large. Her six pack was well showed, with the bra and all.

Time resumed, and she started saying words. All I could hear was the bass under my feet. She lifted her glasses onto her head, and our eyes locked. She smirked, winked, and broke contact. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

At the end of the night, I was sitting on my stool at the bar. There were a few party goers still out, but for the most part, the place was dead. A hand touched my ponytail, and pulled the hairtie out. I whipped my head around, staring at the patron who was too fucki-

I felt my face turn red, as Vinyl stood behind me, twirling the hairtie on her index finger. "What's up?" She said, dropping the hairtie into my cupped hands.

"I..I'm.." I felt myself stutter, and remembered what Mrs. Slaight told me earlier.

"I'm great, this club is amazing. And the bar, oh, I'm bloody smashed." I smiled at her, fixing my hair by running my fingers through it. She reached forward, and caressed my hand.

"You're smashed, eh?" A devious look flickered onto her face, but only for a moment. "Yeah, well it's my job to get smashed. The only way I can stand the damn guys. They're obnoxious, they can't take a hint that," she leaned in, towards my ear. "That, I don't swing that way." She smiled, then licked the shell of my ear. I shivered, leaning into her.

"So, kiddie." She said, pulling away. "What's your name?"

"I'm Octavia Violone." I said, swiveling on the stool. Vinyl reached into her pocket, and took out a coin.

"Okay, Octavia. Let's split a deal. If this coin lands on heads, we'll go to my place. If it lands on tails, we go to your place." She flipped the coin, and let it hit the floor. We leaned in to see what it landed on.

* * *

I quickly followed Vinyl as she pulled me up the winding staircase to her apartment. She unlocked the door, and rushed me inside. Our faces collided, her lips sloppily moving against my own. She backed us up onto her L-shaped couch, falling on bottom. She pulled away, a trail of saliva from our lips. She sat me upright, hovering over her crotch. She held my hips in place.

"Octavia. Strip for me." She purred, eyes devouring my body. I slowly unbuttoned my shirt, then took it off. My pants soon followed my shirt, leaving me in my lacy black bra and matching boyshorts. I leaned forward, towards Vinyl, and lightly swayed back and forth. She bit her lower lip, then reached up and unhooked my bra. My breasts fell into her face.

Vinyl craned her neck, and slipped my nipple into her mouth. She grazed her teeth against it, causing me to arch my back and moan. She grasped the other firmly, while rubbing her knee against my groin. She pinched my nipple between her middle and index finger. I shook, moaning loudly. She let go, and detached her mouth.

"You're...fuckin' hot." She moaned, unbuttoning her pants, and pulling them to her ankles. Her rainbow thong was quickly removed, along with her sports bra. She spread my legs, and started sliding my boyshorts down. Vinyl pinched my clit, using her forefinger and thumb. I arched my back, moaning. "Oh, I haven't even gotten started," she panted.

Vinyl indulged me, her tongue swirling in and out of my pussy. Her fingers were magic, rubbing me in all the right places. I used one hand to push her head farther, and the other to pinch my nipples. I felt a knot form in my stomach. She stuck her tongue all the way in, whilst crazily rubbing my clit with her middle and index finger. I screamed out, and came. She lapped up my juices, then proceeded to kiss me. A bittersweet flavor was swapped from her to me.

She stuck her tongue into my mouth, caressing mine. I rubbed mine against hers, while my hands grasped her breasts. I used my knee to grind against her pussy. Her right hand was stimulating my clit to the max, while her left was on my neck, pushing me farther into the kiss. Moans were released into the kiss, and my entire body was shaking. I was going weak. Her left hand released my neck, and she stuck two of her digits into my pussy. She pumped them in and out quickly, no time to warm up. I arched my back, and her mouth disconnected from mine. Vinyl took the opportunity to caress my tits with her mouth. She started sucking on my left nipple. That's when I completely lost it.

A ear splitting scream ripped from my throat, as I reached my climax. My entire body shook, my mind went numb. I curled my toes, closed my eyes, and started riding Vinyl's fingers. "Ooh, my god! Vinyl!" I pushed myself all the way down on her digits, earning a mewl of approval from her. I panted, sticking my tongue into her mouth. She replied by wrestling with mine, proving her dominance over me.

She sat down on the couch, and positioned me so my legs were intertwined with hers. My pulsing pussy was pressed against hers. She started bucking her hips, causing our clits to touch. An electrifying pulse surged throughout my body, and we moaned in unison. Vinyl started grinding against my pussy, whilst I moved in circular motions. Every few seconds, our clits would meet in an electrifying moment. Our moans filled the apartment; sweat dripped from our bodies, soaking the couch. Finally, our clits were rubbing against eachother, causing Vinyl to groan loudly, as her orgasm was achieved. I soon followed, wave after wave. A scream escaped my throat. She was in a state of ecstasy, I was in pure bliss.

As I rolled off the top of her, she reached over and picked up a blanket. She unfolded it, and covered us with it. I laced my arms around her hips, staring into her crimson eyes. She smiled, and gently kissed me on the lips. Our panting slowed, alongside our breathing. My eyes fluttered shut, as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I rolled over, opening my eyes. Vinyl was playing with my hair, and smiled when she saw I awoke. "Morning, sexy." She purred, kissing the tip on my nose. I snuggled into her chest, sighing. My nether region ached from all the physical activities that ensued last night. Vinyl held me tight, breathing deeply.

"It's about time to get up," she said, stretching her arms. She sat up, yawning, and stood. Her plump ass was right in my face. I reached up, and smacked it, meowing. Vinyl turned, winked at me, and walked into the kitchen.

I sprawled out on the couch, blanket over me. I thought about the amazing time last night, and sighed in contempt. "Hey, babes?" I hollered, not waiting for a response. "Can we do this again sometime?"

She walked out of the kitchen, key in hand. "I'll always be here." She smirked, and locked me into a kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Bam! Hoped you guys enjoyed, please R/R! Thanks! 3 -TN27


End file.
